Picky
by sheyamiku
Summary: This is basically my headcannon justification for why the Patil twins were still free when Harry finally remembered Parvati was a girl and he'd known her for four years...


**Hello!**

 **This is a little (so short) oneshot featuring the Patil Twins (as you probably already guessed).**

 **I just wanted to say a few little things:**

 **1) I'm not a native english speaker**

 **2) I litteraly wrote that in ten minutes, like, it spawned out of my mind, totally out of nowhere**

 **3) It's really interesting (and somewhat funny) writing about a social circle I'll never know ;p**

 **4) Check out my other fic! I update once a year ( _or close enough)_ but it's pretty cool ( _hopefully)_**

 ** __ Sheyamiku_**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling!**

* * *

'Popularity is a burden.' groaned Parvati as she hurried past a group of hopeful boys. Clutched at her arm, her sister Padma stretched her neck to catch a glance of the group and her face immediately went from curious to slightly disappointed. Turning her attention back in front of her, she let out a long sigh.

'You're getting full of yourself already, sis…' she warned in her usual nonchalant tone.

'Not that you guys shouldn't.' said Lavender on Parvati's other side. 'It's like half the boys of Hogwarts has already asked to take you to the Yule Ball.'

'Not the good half, apparently…' mumbled Parvati.

'Uhm… Anthony Goldstein, much?' pointed out Lavender.

'Merlin, no!' exclaimed Padma.

'He's not even _that_ good looking, Lav.'

'Yes, he _is_! You girls just lack taste.'

'Urgh… I can't believe we only have two days left, now!' growled Parvati.

'You'd already have been with at least ten boys if you'd said "yes" to all those who came to you, Par.'

Parvati growled again. She could have said "yes", true enough. Only she did not want to go with just anyone. The Yule Ball was going to be the highlight of her fourth year. Heck, the highlight of her entire time at Hogwarts, who knew! She certainly did not intend to go with just _anyone_! Besides, she had to admit, she was quite aware of her own reputation. She did not believe, even for a second, that she would not receive at least one invitation. She had only hoped that it would be Dreamy Cedric Diggory or Hunk Roger Davis… Funnily enough, both had already found a date two days after the Ball's announcement. Instead, she was asked by McLaggen, who was, though extremely good-looking, about as clever as a dead clownfish. Then came Blaise Zabini. That had been a surprise a handsome surprise too and she would have said "yes" if he wasn't as proud, haughty, rude, pure-blood supremacist and inconsiderate as he was. Besides, she was pretty sure he also would rather have gone with Diggory.

The other boys were just as unimpressive and sometimes downright repulsive. At some point, she had turned to Dean. Seamus had already asked Lavender and at least, she trusted Dean, who was a friend _and_ a good-looking guy. Unfortunately, some desperate ravenclaw Marietta was it? had already jumped on him like a predator. Poor boy could only say yes. She then regretted to have refused Lee Jordan who had also found a date by then.

Still, she was now dateless and starting to get a little anxious about it. Funnily enough, her twin was in the same situation.

'Do you think we're too picky?' asked Parvati to her sister.

'You know…' said Padma thoughtfully. 'I think we might be.'

'Oh! You two definitely are!' interjected Lavender rather loudly.

'Great…'

Listening to her friend's brooding sarcasm, Lavender smiled comfortingly, squeezing Parvati's arm gently. 'Hey, things are not as desperate as they look, girls.'

'Aren't they?'

'Harry doesn't have a date…'

'Harry?'

'Harry Potter?' asked Padma.

'Well… duh!'

'Oh, right…' remembered Parvati. 'He was so desperate to go with Cho, I think…'

'Oh, yeah, she talked about it.' Said Padma.

'Did she, now?'

'Yeah… Said she felt a little bad… He looked so disappointed…'

'Aww…' breathed Lavender.

'But I don't know Harry all that well…' said Parvati thoughtfully. No to mention, he wasn't really her type, all in all…

'What did we just say about you girls being picky?', warned Lavender.

'She's right, Par.' Agreed Padma with a sigh. 'If he asks you, you gotta say yes.'

'What about you?' asked Parvati.

'There still are a few decent boys in ravenclaw I could… get them to invite me.' She replied, clearly not too comfortable with the prospect.

The sisters exchanged a look. _Why did everything have to be so difficult?_ ,they read in each other's eyes.

Parvati turned to her friend. 'At least you're lucky to have someone, Lav.'

Lavender made a face. 'It's Seamus, Par.' she said. 'I mean, he's nice and all, but I think I'd rather have gone with Goldstein, or even Michael Corner.'

'Lavender, you gotta stop obsessing about the boys in my class.' Interjected Padma.

'But they _look good_ and they're smart! Ravenclaws have everything…' she complained.

Padma laughed at that, and soon the girls joined her.

'Anyway,' said Parvati once the laughter had died down. 'I'm definitely not going alone at the Yule Ball, and neither are you, sister!' she said with force. 'If no one's asked us by tonight, we're getting matters into our own hands. 'All right?'

Padma looked at her sister with a determined smile, the one she got when she became all competitive. 'All right!'

Then, the ball happened.

In the end, Parvati and Padma Patil, the notoriously beautiful twin girls, went with the notoriously notorious Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley.

The party started well. Parvati was radiant and Harry was… well, Harry. They made quite an entrance and they danced… fine, she supposed. But then, the first dance was over and Harry and Ron turned into brooding slugs. Trying to make the most of the night, Parvati and Padma stayed with them. A little. Not very long.

By the end of the party however, things had gotten much better! Parvati danced with some really handsome guy from Durmstrang who also happened to be _such_ a gentleman and totally older! So that was awesome. As the party died down though, Durmstrang's students had to leave. She then had an amazing time with Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan and a few other Gryffindors.

Final verdict: Awesome ( _not thanks to Harry Potter… tch… whoever that is_ )!


End file.
